A multi-dimensional force and torque sensor refers to a force sensor capable of measuring the force components or torque components in two or more directions simultaneously. In a Cartesian coordinate system, force and torque can be respectively decomposed into three components. Therefore, the most complete form of the multi-dimensional force is a six-dimensional force and torque sensor, i.e. a sensor capable of measuring three force components and three torque components simultaneously. Multi-dimensional force and torque sensors are widely used in the fields of robotics, industrial automation, military, etc.
A metal foil patch type six-dimensional force and torque sensor is widely used because of the characteristics like, it belongs to a matured technology, has excellent stability as compared to piezoelectric and semiconductor sensors, and has low requirements on the working environment, etc. However, the metal foil patch type six-dimensional sensor in the prior art has many defects:
Although the existing multi-dimensional force and torque sensor has a small sized elastomer and reduced volume, the number of strain gauges attached thereon are less. The force or torque in a certain direction or several directions needs to be calculated through the output of other directions and the size of the structure, which increases the system error.
The elastomer of the existing six-dimensional force and torque RSS sensor is formed by connecting all elastic beams together through ball hinges, which can meet the design requirements of self-decoupling, high precision, etc. However, the elastomer itself has high requirements for the assembly process, and the assembly accuracy thereof also affects the accuracy and decoupling of the elastomer. In addition, the natural frequency of such sensors is not very high.
Most of the existing non-coupled six-dimensional force and torque sensors achieve decoupling by assembly, which has high requirements for the assembly process.